échange
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: un jasper torturé pour changer une bella vampire terifiée, un edward et une alice discrets mais pas asez malheureusement ... et les volturis... ou pas. B/J, E/A


Pov Jasper

Je la vois de ma chambre, elle est dans le jardin. Elle s'amuse (encore une fois) à essayer de battre Emmett au bras de fer. Edward, Rose et Alice sont parti chasser. Esmée et Carlisle sont en Angleterre pour un 50ème voyage de noce. Je sais qu'elle n'arrivera pas à battre Emmett, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer, pour voir son visage s'illuminer de son magnifique sourire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis dépendant de ce sourire. J'en ai besoin. Quand je la vois sourire, et qu'elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. Plus rien n'existe autour de moi, je ne vis que pour elle. C'est pour elle seule que je refuse de toucher à un humain. Sans elle, ma vie n'a plus de sens. Elle est tout pour moi.

Je sais qu'elle ne me voit pas de la même manière. Elle n'aura jamais besoin de moi. Mais elle est à mes côtés quand je n'arrive plus à cacher que ça ne va pas. Elle est la seule qui voit quand je ne vais pas bien. Elle est la seule qui arrive à voir à travers moi. Elle me connait mieux que n'importe qui. J'ai beau me cacher, ne pas la regarder, je sens bien qu'elle s'inquiète. Je sens sa peur s'insinuer en moi. Parfois je déteste mon don. Mais le plus dur c'est qu'elle refuse que je sois à ses côtés quand c'est elle qui ne va pas bien. Elle s'enfuit. Elle me supplie de la laisser seule.

Au début, je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. Je pensais tout le temps à elle, je la cherchais quand j'arrivais à la maison, je voulais être à ses côtés. Puis j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais. Tout simplement. J'ai bien essayé de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais je ne ressens que très peu souvent ses émotions. Seulement quand elles sont tellement fortes qu'elle ne peut plus les contrôler. Je la soupçonne d'utiliser son bouclier, même si il est normalement inactif avec mon don, le sien s'est beaucoup développé.

Le bras de fer est fini depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas qui a gagné, même si je suppose que c'est Emmett. Lui aussi est parti chasser. Je ne sais pas où elle est passé. J'entends frapper à ma porte de chambre. C'est elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle frappe, depuis le temps que je lui ai dit qu'elle y avait libre accès. Je lui dis d'entrer. Elle ouvre la porte, et comme à chaque fois, je suis frappé par sa beauté. Elle me regarde d'un air sérieux, trop sérieux, même. Je m'inquiète immédiatement.

- « Bella...

- non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de grave, je souhaiterais juste te parler, si tu veux bien ». Elle baisse légèrement la tête. En la voyant comme ça, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la relâcher.

- « bien sur, il n'y a pas de soucis. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

Elle entre dans la chambre, et s'assois à côté de moi, dans le canapé. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je... promets moi d'abord de rester calme... du moins pour l'instant. »

Je ne comprends pas, mais décide d'accepter quand même. Je relève la tête, que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir baissé, et la regarde dans les yeux. « D'accord, je te promets ».

Soudain, je senti une vague de souffrance me transpercer. Elle vient d'elle. Mais il n'y a pas que de la souffrance, il y a une sorte d'amour désespéré, comme lorsqu'Edward l'a abandonné, il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

- « je... l'autre nuit, je... suis monté... je voulais parler avec Ed, et quand... quand je suis arrivé, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ... il était avec Alice. » Elle finit sa phrase dans un souffle. Elle souffre à cause d'Edward, encore une fois. Je sens une rage incroyable s'emparer de moi. Pas par rapport à Alice, mais pour Bella. Pour Edward qui la fait encore souffrir. Je ne me contrôle plus. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je me rends compte que je me suis levé seulement lorsque je sens Bella m'empêcher de passer la porte

- « enlèves toi de mon chemin, je ne veux pas te faire de mal » grognai-je.

- « non, tu m'avais promis de rester calme. Je t'en prie, écoutes moi »

Je baisse mon regard vers elle et, contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'y vois ni colère, ni souffrance. Juste de l'inquiétude et de ... l'amour ?! Je ne comprends pas.

- « Jazz, je t'en prie, je sais que ça doit te faire mal, mais laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer. Je suis sur qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Elle en serait incapable. Elle t'aime trop pour ça. Je t'en prie, essaie de lui parler. » Elle semble avoir peur que je fasse du mal à Alice alors que c'est Edward que je veux réduire en miette. Al et moi, c'est fini depuis quelques années maintenant, mais personne, à part Carlisle et Edward ne sont au courant.

- « Bella, je... je ne suis plus avec Alice... depuis 3 ans bientôt... je... je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais... on ne voulait pas tout bouleverser. C'était plus simple si personne ne savait. » Elle semble avoir du mal à enregistrer toutes les informations. Avec ses yeux ronds et sa bouche entrouverte, j'aurais pu en rire si la situation était différente.

- « alors... tu ... tu n'est plus... avec Alice ? Tu... mais... alors pourquoi... ... pourquoi... » Elle se rassoit dans le canapé, et me regarde, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

- « pourquoi quoi ? » lui demandai-je doucement, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir.

- « pour... pourquoi étais-tu si en colère ? »

Seigneur ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en tirer.

- « eh bien... parce que... parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'Edward ne t'abandonne une fois de plus. Tu as mis tellement de temps à te reconstruire quand il est revenu. Et combien de fois j'ai senti ta peur quand il devait s'absenter et qu'il partait sans toi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. »

J'avais dit tout ça sans reprendre mon souffle. Et elle me regarde, mais sans me voir. Elle réfléchit tellement qu'elle a laissé tomber son bouclier. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, je sens toutes ses émotions. D'abord la stupeur, puis l'incompréhension, la douleur, l'espoir, l'amour, encore l'espoir, et enfin le gouffre sans fond de la souffrance. Elle a tellement mal que j'en tombe à genoux, la tête dans mes mains. Puis la douleur passe et je ne ressens quasiment plus rien. Je relève légèrement la tête pour la voir me prendre dans ses bras en me débitant un flot d'excuses.

- « oh Jazz, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de remettre mon bouclier, excuses-moi, j'aurais du faire attention...

- c'est pas grave Bella, c'est pas grave, c'est juste que je suis plus habitué. Mais ça va, je t'assure.

- t'es sur ?

- oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Enlève ton bouclier, ça va aller. »

Je suis toujours à genou, devant ma porte de chambre, Bella à genoux aussi, ses bras autour de mon cou, et je ne me rappelle pas avoir été aussi heureux. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde briser la magie de cet instant. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle se rapproche encore plus de moi, glissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je soupire et lui envoie une vague d'apaisement. Je la sens sourire contre ma peau.

- « merci » me souffle-t-elle

- « c'est le moins que je puisse faire » murmurai-je.

On ne bouge pas. On reste comme ça, dans une sorte de bulle, où rien d'autre que nous n'existe. Mais je me rends compte que Bella n'est pas en colère. Et je ne comprends pas. Elle devrait être... anéantie de savoir qu'Edward et Alice... mais tout ce que je sens est du bien-être. Et je sais qu'elle n'a pas replacé son bouclier.

- « Bella ?

- mmh ? » Elle ne bouge pas, elle grogne seulement pour me faire comprendre qu'elle m'écoute.

- « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère contre Ed ? »

Panique. Panique totale. Elle se détache de moi et d'un bond se retrouve de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle regarde ses pieds, elle est effrayée. Je tente de me rapprocher d'elle mais elle recule.

- « d'accord, je ne bouges plus. Mais réponds-moi... s'il te plait. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère contre Edward ?... tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, Bell. » Je la sens hésiter. Mais elle finit par me faire un sourire timide.

- « je sais que je peux te faire confiance, et je te fais confiance. C'est juste que... je... je ne ...l'aime plus. Enfin, je l'aime toujours, mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui... en fait je suis toujours un peu amoureuse de lui mais... j'aime quelqu'un d'autre... je l'aime tellement que ça m'en fait mal, mais je peux pas être avec lui, il ne m'aime pas. »

Je sens mon cœur faire un bond, espérer, puis se déchirer. Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne le supporterais pas. Alors je m'enfuis, avant qu'elle puisse réagir, je suis à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la maison, courant comme un fou. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire. Défier les volturis.

Pov Bella

Je le vois passer à toute vitesse à côté de moi. Je l'entends à peine murmurer « je ne le supporterai pas ». Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qui s'est passé. Soudain, j'entends un cri qui provient du rez-de-chaussée. Alice ! Elle a du voir quelque chose. Je descends à vitesse vampirique et m'arrête en bas des escaliers. Alice et Edward me regardent. Les pupilles noires. Ils sont en colère après moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? ». Elle me jette un regard glacial

- « tu dois t'en douter non ? Tu as tout fait pour ! » Je ne comprends rien

- « mais enfin de quoi tu parle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Edward prend enfin la parole

- « ne te moques pas de nous ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Jasper mais qu'il aille à Volterra pour se tuer à certainement à voir avec ce que tu... »

- « QUOI ??? NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! ET VOUS RESTEZ PLANTE LA SANS RIEN FAIRE ? IL FAUT Y ALLER ! » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une panique sans nom s'empare de moi.

- « faut choisir Isabella. Soit tu provoque son suicide soit tu veux le... » Son ton glacial me met hors de moi.

- « ARRETES ! C'est toi qui te fous de moi ! C'est qui qui l'a laissé tombé il y a trois ans ? C'est bien toi Alice ! C'est qui que j'ai retrouvé dans MON lit l'autre soir ? C'est bien vous deux, où je me trompe ? Alors oui, JE suis allée lui dire parce que ce que VOUS avez fait est dégeulasse pour lui et pour moi ! Et après c'est VOUS qui me dites que c'est à cause de MOI s'il se suicide ? Vous voulez que j'y aille aussi à Volterra ? Qu'ils me tuent ? Comme ça VOUS serez tranquille pour baiser partout sans avoir peur de vous faire prendre par l'un de nous deux. Hein ? Y'en a déjà un de parti, maintenant faut me faire culpabiliser pour que j'y aille aussi ? C'est ça ? Hein ? REPONDEZ-MOI !!! ... non, en fait, je veux pas de réponse. Je vais y aller, à Volterra. Si j'arrive assez tôt, j'essaierai de l'empêcher de... et sinon, où s'il refuse, alors je mourrai aussi. De toute façon, ne m'attendez plus. Il est hors de question que je remette un pied dans cette maison. Et tu sais quoi Ed ? Eh ben je t'aime plus non plus. Oh, ça fait pas longtemps, mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu sais qui c'est ? »

C'est Alice qui me répond, le regard tellement triste. Elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait en faire à Jazz. Je m'en rends compte à présent. Edward a le même regard coupable et infiniment triste

- « Jasper » murmure-t-elle « Bella, je suis désolée » continue-t-elle sur le même ton, « je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, le fait que je ne sois plus avec Jasper, où ma... enfin, Ed et moi. On voulait t'en parler avant. Mais tu ne sais pas tout... écoutes, on part pour Volterra. Il ne va pas tenter les Volturis tout de suite. Il va attendre un jour ou deux... en tout cas pour l'instant. Partons maintenant pour l'aéroport. Je t'expliquerai toute l'histoire dans l'avion. Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas le fait que je sois avec Ed qui a provoqué sa fuite. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je finirai dans l'avion. Viens. »

Quoi ? Il... je sens mon cœur tomber en morceaux. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant qu'Alice me parlais, Edward est parti réserver des billets et chercher la voiture. Le temps qu'on descende, il est prêt à partir. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, je ne dit pas un mot.

Je suis en train de mourir. Mourir d'amour. Et c'est autrement plus douloureux que la transformation. Je ne peux pas dire un mot, ni crier ma douleur, ni pleurer. Je ne peux que souffrir en silence. Parce que l'homme que j'aime aime quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'est pas moi. Mais je ne comprends pas. S'il aime quelqu'un, pourquoi voudrait-il se tuer ? Pourquoi mourir s'il peut être heureux ? Pourquoi... à moins qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Comme moi avec lui.

On arrive à l'aéroport. Je sors de la voiture et suis les deux autres comme un automate, sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne suis plus rien. On monte dans l'avion et celui-ci décolle. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

Je reviens vaguement à moi au bout d'un moment. Je veux demander combien de temps va durer le vol quand je me rends compte qu'Alice et Edward sont en train de discuter. Enfin, Alice pense et Edward lui répond en parlant. Ils ne font pas attention à moi.

- « ...

- je sais, mais que peut-on faire ?

- ...

- moi aussi j'ai peur. Si on le perdait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas

-...

- je sais, Al, mais elle l'aime, elle ne survivra pas sans lui, j'en ai peur.

-...

- si seulement. S'ils avaient parlé, on n'en serait pas là

- ...

- je sais que tu as fais ce que tu as pu. Je ne te reproche rien, mais moi, j'aurais du lui parler. Je... Bella ? Bella ça va ? »

Edward viens de se rendre compte que je les écoute. Alice le regarde et il hoche positivement la tête.

« - Bella » commence ma sœur, « il faut que je commence dès le début, il y a environ trois ans. A cette époque, j'ai eu une vision. Qui concernait la famille. Pas de danger, mais des... modification... de couples. Je me suis vu tout d'abord séparée de Jasper, mais aucun de nous deux n'étaient malheureux. J'ai décidé de parler avec lui, un soir, et on a fini par se rendre compte qu'on s'aimait, certes, mais qu'on était plus amoureux. On a décidé de ne rien dire, à part à Edward, qui de toute façon allait être au courant un jour où l'autre, puis à Carlisle, à qui Edward refusait de mentir. La situation n'a pas évolué autrement que notre séparation. Puis j'ai eu une autre vision il y a quelques mois. De... Jazz et... et toi, ensemble. Je parlais avec Ed à ce moment là, et il n'a pas réagit. En fait, il a légèrement sourit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ça aurait été moi, j'aurais étripé Jazz,...sauf s'il t'aimait... moins. Ce qui était le cas. Moi, j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis... depuis toujours, en fait, seulement, j'aimais plus Jazz qu'Edward. Mais tout à changé quand je n'ai plus été avec. Mes sentiments pour Ed sont revenus en force. Mais je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, alors je n'ai rien dit. Et j'ai eu une autre vision. Juste après celle de Jazz et toi. Moi avec Ed et toi avec Jazz, encore. Alors j'ai regardé Edward. Et alors... »

Edward, qui a regardé tour à tour Alice et moi, prend la parole

- « alors je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais aussi. Pas depuis longtemps. Mais depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Jazz, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et petit à petit, j'apprenais à connaître une autre partie d'elle, que j'appréciais de plus en plus. Et ce soir là, cette vision... on a rien fait. Je te le promets. La seule et unique fois où... enfin, c'était l'autre soir. Ce soir là...Al... »

Il regarde Alice, et elle reprend la parole.

- « en fait, j'ai eu une autre vision. Toi, parlant avec Jazz et lui avouant que tu l'aimais, et lui aussi... et aussi, vous vous embrassiez. Alors j'ai regardé Edward et... on a... dérapé. Le lendemain, j'ai parlé à Jazz. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour mes vision, ni ma... nuit. Mais je lui ai fait avoué qu'il t'aimait, bien plus qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. J'ai tenté de le convaincre de te parler. Mais il a refusé. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu monter. Je pensais qu'enfin ça allais se passer. Qu'on allait pouvoir discuter. Mais quelque chose ne s'est pas passé comme dans ma vision. Je suis désolée Bella, on est désolé. Si tu savais comment on aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement. Je me sens tellement coupable. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, Bella, s'il te plait. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu déraper. »

J'écoute. Une petite partie de mon cerveau enregistre ce qu'Alice me raconte. Mais tout le reste est bloqué sur une phrase. Jasper m'aime. Jasper m'aime, moi. Il m'aime et je l'aime aussi. C'est moi qu'il aime. Joie, bonheur, paradis même... souffrance, peur... il est parti se suicider parce qu'il croit que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut vraiment qu'on arrive à temps. Je reviens à la conversation, et à Alice qui me demande de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé.

- « ok, je te raconte, mais avant, est-ce que tes visions ont changé ? Il veut toujours attendre ? » Elle garde les yeux dans le vague quelques instants.

- « oui, il n'est même plus sur de ce qu'il veut faire.

- ok, merci. Euh... d'abord, je ne vous en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute Alice, ni ta tienne Ed. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Donc... »

Je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé. Edward secoue la tête lentement, pour manifester son désarroi. Alice est en colère contre Jazz qui n'aurait pas du partir aussi vite et écouter ce que j'avais à dire.

Je vois bien qu'Alice voudrait les bras d'Edward pour la réconforter mais elle n'ose pas. Pareil pour lui. Il la regarde deux ou trois fois par minute. Et ça ne me fait quasiment rien. Juste un pincement au cœur parce que je voudrais moi aussi les bras de l'homme que j'aime mais que je ne peux pas les avoir. Ça me rassure, je me voyais mal piquer une crise de jalousie.

Je me décide à parler au bout d'une heure environ. Je leur souris.

- « allez va, prend la dans tes bras, elle ne demande que ça. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

- mais Bel...

- Alice, je préfère te voir calme dans les bras d'Edward que stressée et gênée comme pas possible à côté de lui. Ça me stresse aussi à force »

Elle a un petit rire désolé

- « d'accord excuse-moi... et merci. T'es la meilleur des sœurs »

Elle me dit ça tout en se glissant (enfin) dans les bras de son amoureux. Je souris sincèrement

- « tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal. Il est à toi maintenant. »

Le reste du voyage se passe dans le silence. Je vais un peu mieux. La panique est encore là mais je me suis calmé.

Le principal maintenant, c'est de le retrouver et de lui dire que je l'aime. Je me sens si idiote. S'il mourrait, ce sera à cause de moi, parce qu'au lieu de tourner autour du pot, j'aurais du lui dire que c'est lui que j'aime.

L'avion atterris enfin à Milan. Encore ¾ d'heure de route jusqu'à Volterra, à vitesse vampirique. Alice nous trouve une voiture. Une Lamborghini diablo rouge. On file à près de 180 km/h sur les petites routes d'Italie. C'est Ed qui conduit.

On est sur la route depuis une bonne demi-heure quand Alice a une vision. Elle pousse un petit cri et Edward accélère encore. Il a vu lui aussi. Mais pas moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander ce qui se passe qu'Alice a une deuxième vision. De nouveau, un cri d'horreur sort de sa bouche, mais aussi de celle d'Edward. Je n'en peux plus.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Alice a vu Jasper... s'immoler. A la tombée de la nuit. Apparemment il ne veut même pas passer par les Volturis.

- et la deuxième vision ?

- quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai décidé d'y aller seul, et essayer de lui parler. Mais il se battrait avec moi et... il me... tuerait avant de se tuer. »

Je suis tétanisé. Je ne comprends plus rien. "S'immoler". Le mot revient dans ma tête inlassablement. Il ne faut pas. Non. Je l'en empêcherai. Je demande à Edward.

- « tu sais où il se trouve ?

- oui, mais il n'y est pas encore. Et on ne peut pas l'attendre là bas », continue-t-il, anticipant ma question, « il se sauverait et je crains qu'on ne le retrouverait pas. Il faudra attendre le dernier moment. Ce sera dangereux, je sais, mais on a que cette solution. Et tu devras y aller seule Bella. »

On attend donc dans la voiture. Alice surveille régulièrement le futur, et il ne change pas. A 20h, on voit sa voiture nous dépasser (on s'est caché dans les buissons, et il est tellement préoccupé que notre carrosse rouge passe complètement inaperçu). J'attends quelques secondes, et je sors de la voiture. Je m'élance à sa poursuite. Au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres, il s'arrête enfin. Il ne m'a toujours pas aperçu. Il met le feu à un bûcher qu'il a, à priori, déjà préparé.

Les flammes commencent à monter se reflétant sur sa peau blanche. Les cicatrices semblent danser sur sa peau. L'ombre des flammes lèche ses bras, ses cheveux, son visage. Il est tellement beau. Je m'avance de quelques pas, et ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer cette phrase que j'avais dite, il y a tellement longtemps, près de 400 ans maintenant.

- « tu es magnifique. » Il se retourne brutalement, et mes pupilles couleur or rencontrent les siennes... rouges.

Pov Bella

- « tu es magnifique. » Il se retourne brutalement, et mes pupilles couleur or rencontrent les siennes... rouges. Seigneur, qu'a-t-il fait. Il faut que je parle et il ne faut surtout pas qu'il m'interrompe. J'emmagasine tout l'oxygène que je peux et je me lance, toujours en murmurant. Il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, je sais qu'il m'entend très bien.

« Oh mon dieu, Jazz ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça. Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que je finisse ma phrase ? Alice m'a tout raconté. Elle est avec Edward désormais. Si j'avais si mal en te le disant, ce n'est pas parce que j'aimais encore Edward et que ça me déchirait le cœur, c'est parce que je croyais que tu aimais encore Alice et que j'avais tellement peur de te faire souffrir. Et toi tu n'étais pas en colère à cause d'Alice mais parce que tu croyais qu'Edward m'avait encore anéanti. Je t'ai dis que j'aimais quelqu'un, laisse moi finir, je t'en prie. »

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler mais je ne le voulais surtout pas. Je maitrisais à peu près la situation pour le moment et je voulais que ça continue, ce qui n'était pas sur du tout s'il se mettait à parler.

« Je t'ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un c'est toi, Jazz, toi et toi seul. Depuis quelques temps, je ne peux plus me passer de toi. J'ai besoin de toi comme jamais je n'ai eu besoin d'Edward. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça je n'y peux rien. Je t'aime. Plus qu'Edward. Plus que ma propre vie. Plus que tout. Parce que sans toi ma vie n'est rien. Je suis insignifiante mais quand tu me regarde, j'ai l'impression que je suis importante. Que j'ai une place dans ce monde. Et cette place, je ne la vois qu'à tes côtés. C'est le seul endroit où je pourrais vivre. Ailleurs, je ne fait que survivre. Je t'aime. Alors si tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Après tout, je suis insignifiante. Mais si tu ne m'aimes pas, alors tu as eu raison d'allumer ce bûcher. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui va y brûler. C'est moi. »

Voilà, je l'ai fait. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire. Tout en parlant, je me suis rapproché de lui, petit à petit. Maintenant, je suis à quelques centimètres de lui. J'ai la tête levée pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il me regarde aussi. Comme il ne m'a jamais regardé. D'habitude, je devais deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Mais là je lis directement dans ses yeux.

Il a baissé toutes ses barrières. Je l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Je vois toute sa douleur, sa souffrance, ses doutes, mais aussi ses espoirs. Il essaie de ne pas espérer, de se dire que je mens, que je ne pense pas ce que j'ai dit. Que je le fais juste pour qu'il ne se tue pas. Il cherche dans mon regard, au plus profond de moi, le mensonge. Mais il ne le trouve pas.

Alors je vois l'espoir, enfin, dans son regard. Je me permets de sourire. A peine, mais un peu quand même, histoire de le rassurer un peu et moi également, parce que je suis terrifiée, encore. Je vois cette lueur d'espoir grandir, s'ancrer en lui. Il comprend petit à petit ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne bouge pas, je lui laisse le temps. Il faut qu'il comprenne par lui-même maintenant.

Je sais, je vois qu'il a tout oublié autour de nous. Le feu, les Volturis, Edward et Alice, qui sont à quelques mètres et qui ne bougent pas non plus, enlacés, espérant un miracle. Miracle qui n'est peut-être pas en train de se produire finalement. Je vois l'espoir s'effilocher dans son regard, remplacé par quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à déterminer.

Je prends peur. La panique doit se voir dans mon regard, puisqu'il me regarde d'un air interrogatif. Il ne comprend pas. Et enfin, moi, je comprends ce regard. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Ce n'est pas le désespoir, c'est le bonheur qui est dans ses yeux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le trouver dans ses pupilles, ce bonheur, donc je ne le comprenais pas. Mais il est bel et bien là. En face de moi. Au plus profond de l'homme que j'aime. Alors je souris franchement. Je le regarde encore, et même s'il ne comprend pas, il sourit lui aussi, parce que ses questions ne sont plus importantes. Le principal, maintenant, c'est nous. Et à mon tour, j'oublie tout le reste.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il est heureux, et me voir sourire le fait sourire aussi. Du coup je souris encore plus, si c'est possible. Il n'y a plus aucun doute, ni dans ses yeux, ni dans les miens. Juste nous, un monde juste pour nous, une bulle intemporelle qui nous emprisonne, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Il ne reste que nous, notre amour. Une seule chose est présente dans nos pupilles. L'amour que l'on porte à l'autre. Il est plus fort que tout. Il transporterait la terre entière grâce à un seul regard. Et c'est ce qu'il fait pour moi. Il transfigure le monde, mon monde. Il n'y a plus que lui désormais. Je souris encore, et chuchote.

« Je t'aime Jazz, comme jamais je n'ai aimé et comme jamais je n'aimerai. J'ai aimé Edward, mais ma vie c'est toi. Mon éternité ne vaut la peine que si tu es à mes côtés. Je n'en veux pas sinon. Je t'aime tellement »

Je murmure ces mots, et il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, je passe les miens derrière son cou. On ne peut quitter le regard de l'autre.

« Je t'aime Bella. Plus que je ne pensais pouvoir aimer. J'ai eu tellement mal. Tellement peur... merci. Merci d'être là, à mes côtés, de m'aimer, d'exister. »

Il chuchote lui aussi. Je lui réponds toujours de la même façon, comme si on avait peur de briser la magie qui s'était installée.

- « merci à toi d'être à mes côtés »

Il me sourit, et une lueur de regret passe dans son regard :

- « je suis désolé, j'aurais du...

- stop ! » Je l'arrête en souriant, ça ne sert plus à rein de regretter maintenant. « Je sais, je comprends. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi je suis désolée de ce qui aurait pu se passer, désolée de ne pas avoir compris plu tôt, mais c'est comme ça, tout fini bien. C'est le principal tu ne crois pas ? »

Il semble réfléchir un instant, et finit par sourire de nouveau.

- ... si... si, tu as raison. C'est le principal... mais, j'ai tué...

- ce n'est pas grave. Ça nous est tous arrivé un jour où l'autre, et.

- oui mais...

- non. Si tu veux tout savoir je m'en fiche. Tu es vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Je souris et il me sourit à son tour. Il prend une de mes mains dans la sienne et pose l'autre sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer le contact. Je les rouvre et plante une fois de plus mon regard dans le sien.

On reste silencieux quelque instant, peut-être quelques heures, je n'en sais rien, et je vois son visage se rapprocher du mien, lentement. Je le laisse venir à moi. Quand ses lèvres effleurent enfin les miennes, je ne peux plus rester comme ça, je ne peux plus attendre. Je me serre contre lui pressant nos bouches l'une contre l'autre. Je sens sa langue contre mes lèvres et ma langue s'empresse de rejoindre la sienne. Mes mains se baladent dans ses cheveux, les siennes caressent mon dos, sous mon débardeur, contre ma peau, et je frissonne de plus en plus. Mes mains migrent vers son ventre, sous son t-shirt, et il frissonne à son tour. Le baisé est de plus en plus passionné. On en veut plus, tellement plus.

On s'arrête quand un raclement de gorge et un toussotement se font entendre. Edward et Alice s'impatientent. Le jour commence à se lever. Jazz se recule en grognant, mais son magnifique sourire orne toujours son visage tout aussi beau. Il rigole et dit à Edward.

- « si vous êtes pas content, vous avez qu'à faire pareil »

Et tout le monde rigole. C'est enfin fini. On peut rentrer. Les deux couples. Main dans la main. J'ai envie de conduire. Alors Jazz se met à côté de moi. Nos mains sont liées pour passer les vitesses. Je n'imagine même pas lâcher sa main. Pas avant quelques mois en tout cas. Edward rigole en m'entendant penser. Je n'ai pas remis mon bouclier. Je me sens si bien. Je veux que Jazz le sente. Tout le monde sourit.

Alice se fige. Elle frissonne. Edward avec elle. Moi j'en ai marre de tous ces problèmes. Jazz sent mon énervement mais ne le comprend pas. Il me regarde avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

- « ah non, ça suffit. J'en ai marre de tous ces problèmes ! On ne peut pas avoir une vie tranquille pour une fois ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Ils se sont tous les trois figés, Jazz serre ma main dans la sienne. « Je suis désolée, c'est juste que tout va bien. Ça ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça ?

- ne t'inquiètes pas » me répondit ma sœur « tout va bien, mais Carlisle et Esmée viennent de rentrer et ne sont pas au courant. Rosalie et Emmett sont partis chasser. Ils se sont retrouvés dans une maison vide, sans aucuns mots pour les prévenir, vu qu'ils ne devaient rentrer que la semaine prochaine. Donc ils paniquent. D'ailleurs Ed, sors ton téléphone ».

A peine avait-elle dit ça que le portable sonnait. Il décrocha et mit le haut parleur

« - allo.

- Edward ! Où êtes-vous ?

- ne t'inquiètes pas on rentre

- qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. On sera à Forks d'ici demain soir.

- quoi ? Mais... vous n'êtes pas parti chasser ?

- euh... dans un certain sens si, mais pas des animaux » Alice et moi sourirent, et Jazz lui lance un regard noir, ce qui me fait rire encore plus.

- hein ? Mais

- écoute papa, je suis avec Alice, Bella et Jasper. On est en Europe. On rentre. Rose et Emmett ont du partir chasser. On ne vous a pas laissé de mot simplement parce que vous n'étiez sensé rentrer que dans trois jours. C'est tout. On arrive demain à... » Il regarde les billets d'avion que je viens de prendre à l'aéroport. « 15h30. Donc 17h30 à Forks. On vous expliquera tout. Ok ?

- ... d'accord. A demain Ed.

- à demain papa. »

Il raccroche et éteint son téléphone. On monte dans l'avion. 1ère classe comme toujours et pour la première fois, je vois une utilité à ces sièges deux à deux et face à face. Edward et Jazz sont assis face à face, contre le hublot. Alice est assise à côté d'Edward, leurs mains enlacées. Sa tête est posée sur l'épaule d'Ed. Je suis assise sur les genoux de Jazz, la tête dans son cou, une de ses mains posée sur mes cuisses, et l'autre me caressant doucement le dos. J'ai posé une de mes mains sur son cou et j'ai passé l'autre dans son dos, le caressant aussi. L'avion atterrit enfin, et oh, surprise, 4 vampires nous attendaient avec impatience. Quand ils nous virent, leurs yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Je prends les devants. Je lâche la main de Jazz et lève les 2 mains en l'air.

- « on vous expliquera, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais on rentre d'abord. Je ne veux pas me lancer dans des explications de ce genre en plein milieu d'un aéroport. »

Je souris de toutes mes dents, et reprend la main de Jasper. On repart tous vers nos voitures. Une fois arrivé on s'installe dans le salon, en couples. Edward raconte l'histoire. J'avais l'impression que plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, alors que deux jours seulement étaient passés. Je repense à tout ça mais la main de Jazz me caresse le visage et me ramène à la réalité. Il me sourit. On se lève et on monte jusque dans sa chambre. Il me prend dans ses bras et commence à m'embrasser. Finalement, ça a du bon de ne pas dormir.


End file.
